girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley Matthews
Riley Matthews is the main character and title character of Girl Meets World.'' She is the fourteen-year-old daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews. Riley and August Matthews are Cory and Topanga's only children, of which Riley is the eldest. Her father, Cory Matthews is her ninth grade history teacher at Abigail Adams High School, where Riley interacts with her best friends Maya Hart, Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Friar. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Appearance Physically, Riley is a beautiful young woman of adolescent age. She has what can be described as a heart shaped face, a light complexion, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair that reaches her mid back. She possesses a slim, slightly athletic physique and is a little over average height. According to many characters, she has long legs that she doesn't have much control over, hence the reason she's viewed as a klutz. Style The clothes she wears reflect her personality, which consists of floral patterns and bright colors. Riley layers her clothing, she's most often seen layering long sleeves or T-shirts under dresses and dawning skirts, vests, jackets and various cardigans. Her shoe collection consists of mostly various heeled boots, combat boots and the occasional sneaker. She likes bohemian clothing, and wears boot cut jeans. She typically wears her hair down, both straight or wavy. You can also spot her wearing the occasional braid, bun, or pony tail. You can see more of her style here. Personality Riley is bubbly, outgoing, cheerful, optimistic, intelligent, and slightly awkward, She isn't afraid to tell people what she thinks, and will stand up for her friends and family. During the beginning of season one, Riley seems immature and significantly awkward, but throughout the episodes, she begins to dress and act more mature. She is also very sensitive. A lot of Riley's personality is taken after her father, Cory. Shawn Hunter, her fathers best friend described her as "Cory, with Topanga's hair." However, Riley is also very much like her mother Topanga. Riley is rather intelligent, as shown in Girl Meets Maya's Mother, in which she rivals Farkle for the highest grades. She also seems knowledgeable about the New York knicks. Although she is smart, she exhibited some ditsy qualities. For example, when she thought the Great Depression was called "The Grand Canyon" or In Girl Meets Pluto when she didn't realize that she had dug up the time capsule when she, her parents, Maya, and Shawn were digging for it. She is also very idealistic. She expects that everyone lives up to her high expectations and she believes in things, even if everyone else disagrees. This trait mainly applies to her best friend, Maya who Riley never gives up hope on as shown in Girl Meets Pluto. This is a quality that her father also holds. Riley will do whatever it takes to make her friends happy even if it breaks her heart. Riley often encounters embarrassing and funny moments an is seen as a klutz. In Girl Meets Pluto, it was discovered that there was a "Riley Committee" to keep Riley from discovering anything that could potentially hurt her because her friend's thinks she's fragile. However, her shock and sadness at discovering that Pluto was no longer a planet quickly turned to anger and annoyance. Riley also has a serious and tougher side such as in Girl Meets Maya's Mother, when a large man twice her size blocked her from entering the Nighthawk Diner, and she stood her ground without flinching. Or in Girl Meets the Secret of Life, where its shown it's shown that she has a temper. Her honest and vulnerable side is shown in Girl Meets Flaws, Girl Meets Cory and Topanga, and Girl Meets Crazy Hat, where she reveals that she is insecure of what others think of her and of her future Relationships Friends 'Maya Hart' 'Best friend/Honorary sister' Maya is Riley's best friend. Although they are very different from each other, the two are extremely close and very loyal to one another. Riley typically lets Maya in through her bedroom window so they can talk sitting at the Bay Window. Riley supports Maya in dealing with her certain problems too. Maya also helps Riley, like in the episode "Girl Meets World," when she lets Riley fall into Lucas's lap. Riley and Maya have friendship rings and Maya has the habit of saying ring power as a way of showing how strong their friendship is. 'Farkle Minkus' 'Close friend/Admirer' Farkle is Riley's best friend. Farkle has had crush on Riley since 1st grade, but Riley doesn't feel the same way. Farkle and Riley are close friends, She often tries to protect Farkle from Maya, the two both seem to be protective of each other. Riley is often concerned for Farkle shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when Farkle stops coming to class. Farkle usually only tells Riley his secrets, also shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when he only told her when he was being bullied. Overall, the two seem highly fond of each other and are very close friends. 'Lucas Friar' '''Boyfriend' Lucas is Riley's close friend and boyfriend. Riley has had a crush on Lucas from when she first saw him on the subway. In "Girl Meets Boy," it is shown that they have a strong connection. In Girl Meets the New World the two of them briefly date due to peer pressure and possible disapproval of Cory of them dating. They break up, realizing that they are better off as friends. However, they still have strong feelings for each other. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Riley admits to Maya that she knows Maya thinks that she loves Lucas more than just a friend, Riley said this is true. Despite her saying this, she still had feelings for Lucas and didn't want anyone knowing, because she feels like that it will destroy their friendship. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Farkle realized Riley still loved Lucas. He confronted her about it, which she was hesitant about in admitting her true feelings. In Girl Meets the New Year, Farkle revealed that Riley still loves Lucas, which led to the situation in Girl Meets Legacy. In the end, Lucas still had trouble choosing on who he wanted to be with. Therefore, in Girl Meets High School (Part 1), because Lucas can't decide who he wants to be with, he starts referring Riley and Maya as his girlfriends. In Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Lucas reveals that he loves Riley and wants to spend more time having deep conversations with her. He gives her a jellybean while saying "I choose you and I really want you to choose me." Riley then gives him the leaf she found and says "I'm glad I fell into your lap. While Lucas replies "So am I." symbolizing their special moment together. 'Zay Babineaux' 'Friend' Originally from Austin, Texas, Zay moves to New York and reunites with his old friend Lucas. He then forms new friendships with Riley, Maya, and Farkle. Zay sees Riley as a fun and caring person and Riley shows how she cares about his relationship with Vanessa. 'Charlie Gardner' Friend/admirer/Dated Charlie is Riley's friend and admirer. Charlie has a big crush on Riley, and despite being friends with Lucas, is jealous of the two. He is always looking for an opportunity to ask Riley out, and got his chance in Girl Meets Texas (Part 3). He and Riley went out on a date, although Riley didn't feel the same way. She is only went out with him to spare his feelings, and hers as well after her heartbreak with Lucas. She broke things off during Girl Meets New Year. 'Shawn Hunter' 'Friend/Uncle' Shawn is a lifelong friend of her parents (especially Cory), that Riley views as an uncle figure. For the first 13 years of her life they had a strained relationship, but thanks to Maya, they have become much closer. 'Missy Bradford' 'Enemy' Missy is Riley's enemy, who has only appeared in one episode. Riley was immediately jealous of her because she was flirting with Riley's crush, Lucas, even asking him out on a date to see a horror movie in the episode "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." When Riley warns Lucas about being alone with Missy, Missy purposely gets herself and Lucas in detention, therefore being alone with him. Later, Riley gets detention, too, after she did something to make her father give her detention. However, during detention, Lucas declares he'd rather spend time with his friends than going on a date with Missy. Disappointed at this, Missy tells the group to grow up, and Riley refuses, at least for the time being. Family 'Cory Matthews' Father Besides being Riley's seventh grade history teacher, Cory is also a loving father to Riley. In the pilot, he encouraged Riley to make the world she was living in hers, but promised that he would be there if she needed him. Throughout the episodes, he also teaches and advises Riley and her friends. Like any father, Cory is also protective over Riley, which is seen whenever Riley and Lucas, her crush, are together. In "Girl Meets Father," Cory and Riley share a father-daughter dance, as he wants to replace the tradition if its ended. 'Topanga Matthews' Mother Topanga is Riley's mother. Riley is closer to her mother than her father. Topanga usually takes Riley's side when there is an argument between Riley and Cory. Riley loves to have talks with her mother and knows that she can go to Topanga if she needs help with anything, like in "Girl Meets Father," when Riley asked Topanga if she could have some makeup. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Riley's younger brother. He thinks that they're twins so he does the same things that Riley does. Sometimes, Riley and Auggie learn the same things, such as in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." However, Auggie also likes to listen in on Riley's conversations, as shown in "Girl Meets Father." In the end though, Auggie and Riley have a good sibling relationship. Extended family 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's older brother. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Riley's paternal grandfather. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Riley's paternal grandmother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Riley's paternal aunt and her father's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's younger brother. Both of them are close in age, being less than 3 years apart. It is shown in Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot that Josh trusts Riley by not revealing to Cory and Topanga that she sneaked with Maya to visit him at his college party. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Riley's maternal grandfather. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Riley's maternal grandmother. 'Prudence "Pru" Curtis' Prudence is Riley's maternal great aunt. Name *Riley is a given name for males and females, which first appeared as Raghallach, which was originated on a man who died in the Battle of Clontarf. Its source gives its meaning as "valiant". Though originally a given name, it is more popular and well known as a surname. Appearances Season One #Girl Meets World #Girl Meets Boy #Girl Meets Sneak Attack #Girl Meets Father #Girl Meets the Truth #Girl Meets Popular #Girl Meets Maya's Mother #Girl Meets Smackle #Girl Meets 1961 #Girl Meets Crazy Hat #Girl Meets World: Of Terror #Girl Meets the Forgotten #Girl Meets Flaws #Girl Meets Friendship #Girl Meets Brother #Girl Meets Home for the Holidays #Girl Meets Game Night #Girl Meets Master Plan #Girl Meets Farkle's Choice #Girl Meets First Date #Girl Meets Demolition Season Two #Girl Meets Gravity #Girl Meets the New World #Girl Meets the Secret of Life #Girl Meets Pluto #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels #Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot #Girl Meets Rules #Girl Meets Hurricane #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington #Girl Meets the New Teacher #Girl Meets Fish #Girl Meets Yearbook #Girl Meets Semi-Formal #Girl Meets Creativity #Girl Meets Farkle #Girl Meets Cory and Topanga #Girl Meets Rileytown #Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 #Girl Meets Rah Rah #Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) #Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project #Girl Meets Belief #Girl Meets the New Year #Girl Meets STEM #Girl Meets Money #Girl Meets Commonism #Girl Meets the Bay Window #Girl Meets Legacy Season Three #Girl Meets High School (Part 1) #Girl Meets High School (Part 2) #Girl Meets Jexica #Girl Meets Permanent Record #Girl Meets Triangle #Girl Meets Upstate #Girl Meets True Maya #Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Appearances: 59/59 Trivia *She is one of the only two characters to physically appear in every episode, the second being Maya. *Born on December 8, 2001 at 6:00 AM in New York City, weighing 7lbs 4 oz, and she was 21 inches long. *She has had her tonsils removed. *Riley appears closer to her mother, Topanga, rather than her father, Cory. *She is stated to be 3 years younger than her uncle Joshua, however Joshua was born on February 14, 1999 making the two almost 3 years in difference. *As revealed in "Disney That's Just Who I Am," Rowan Blanchard, Riley's portrayer, is similar to her character in real life. *Mr. Puffles, Riley's hamster mentioned in Girl Meets Boy, apparently met a tragic fate. *She has a major crush on Lucas Friar, a new student from Texas whom she met on the subway. *She wants to be like Maya, as shown in "Girl Meets World" when she joined her homework rebellion. *Riley admits to loving Farkle as a friend, but not as deeply in the way that he claims to love her. *Riley has been present for all of the episodes throughout the series. *She does not like the fact that her father is her teacher. *It is possible that the name "Riley" might have been inspired by the name of frequent Boy Meets World guest star Blake Soper's Indie Rock band Rilo Kiley. *Riley was invited to the geek party in "Girl Meets Popular" similar to Cory in Boy Meets World. *Like her father, Riley wanted to know what her talent was. *According to the calendar in her room, Riley takes a weekly dance class. *Riley subscribes to Bay Window Monthly magazine. *Nervously introduces herself as "Miley Flatshoes" while making the morning announcements. *She is similar to her father Cory Matthews. *According to Shawn in Girl Meets Home for the Holidays, she is "Cory with Topanga's hair". *She has been shown to be bad at being bad. In the episode, Girl Meets Brother, she tried to rebel by buying clothes at Demolition, but the most damage she did was buy a shirt that said "Bleh". *She was originally set as being the middle child of the Matthews', but older brother, Elliot, was cut from the cast. *Like Shawn Hunter she considers Jonathan Turner to be an uncle. *Riley and Lucas appeared in a special Halloween episode of Best Friends Whenever. *In Girl Meets Belief, it is revealed that Riley has a strong belief in God. *In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3), Riley admits to Farkle that she still has strong feelings for Lucas, but stepped back because she cares about Maya's feelings. *In "Girl Meets Fish", it revealed that Riley is really sensitive. *She rubs people's backs like spiders. *She takes Spanish from Señora Feinstein-Chang . * She takes Art from Mr. Jackson. *She loves romance. (Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1)) *She is the official/female counterpart of Cory Matthews. Gallery and Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World Girl Meets Boy Girl Meets Sneak Attack Girl Meets Popular Girl Meets Maya's Mother Girl Meets Smackle Girl Meets 1961 Girl Meets Crazy Hat Girl Meets the Forgotten Girl Meets Flaws Girl Meets Friendship Girl Meets Brother Girl Meets Home for the Holidays Girl Meets First Date Girl Meets Demolition Season 2 Girl Meets Pluto Girl Meets the New World Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot Girl Meets Rules Girl Meets Hurricane Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington Girl Meets the New Teacher Girl Meets Fish Girl Meets Yearbook Girl Meets Semi-Formal Girl Meets Creativity Girl Meets Farkle Girl Meets Cory and Topanga Girl Meets Rileytown Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 Girl Meets Rah Rah Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Girl Meets the New Year Girl Meets STEM Girl Meets Money Girl Meets Commonism Girl Meets the Bay Window Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 1) Girl Meets High School (Part 2) Girl Meets Jexica Girl Meets Permanent Record Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets Upstate Girl Meets True Maya Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:The Matthews Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:JQA Students Category:AAHS Students Category:Season 3 characters Category:Teens Category:Season 3